


[Cooking] Сконы || Scones

by WTF GBActors 2021 (WTF_GBActors)



Series: Челлендж команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Original Work
Genre: Cooking, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_GBActors/pseuds/WTF%20GBActors%202021
Summary: Сконы (scone) — традиционная выпечка британской кухни, первые упоминания о которых встречаются в 16 веке. Они были популярны на территории Северной Англии, Шотландии и Ирландии. Мы приготовили яблочные сконы, которые герои нашего фандома наверняка любят употреблять на завтрак.
Series: Челлендж команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175786
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Челлендж команды Бритактеров WTF-2021





	[Cooking] Сконы || Scones

Сконы (scone) — традиционная выпечка британской кухни, первые упоминания о которых встречаются в 16 веке. Они были популярны на территории Северной Англии, Шотландии и Ирландии. Изначально сконами называли кусочки нарезанного круглого хлеба или лепешки, сейчас под сконами понимают небольшие бездрожжевые булочки, и выпекают их с самыми разными наполнителями, среди которых встречаются как сладкие (с изюмом, смородиной, сухофруктами, яблоками, цукатами), так и несладкие (с сыром, беконом).

Эти булочки во многих кафе подаются на завтрак, сладкие варианты едят с джемом, сливками, мармеладом, несладкие можно промазать сливочным маслом.

Мы приготовили яблочные сконы, которые герои нашего фандома наверняка любят употреблять на завтрак. Сконы можно увидеть во многих знаменитых сериалах: их едят в "Аббатстве Даунтон", в отдельных эпизодах "Пуаро", они мелькают в кадрах многих и многих кино- и теле-чаепитий.

  
[Альт картинки](https://i114.fastpic.ru/big/2021/0209/0a/7a4654d834cbcd59a1afd0434052e50a.jpg)

На 8 штук нам понадобится:

Мука пшеничная(в.с.) — 150 г.

Разрыхлитель — 1,5 ч.л.

Соль — 0,5 ч.л.

Сахар — 3-4 ч.л.

Ванильный сахар — 0,5 ч.л.

Корица — по вкусу

Сливочное масло — 35-50 г

Яблоко среднего размера — 1 шт (около 150 г)

Молоко — 100-130 г

1\. Включить духовку на 200 С.

2\. Смешать все сухие ингредиенты, добавить к ним порезанное кусочками холодное сливочное масло и растереть в крошку. Это обязательный этап для получения слоистого мякиша. После этого яблоко очистить от кожицы, натереть на крупной терке, добавить к смеси.

  
[Альт картинки](https://i114.fastpic.ru/big/2021/0209/6a/cb22dcf7fdccb913f6bfce4a1d4fa36a.jpg)

3.Перемешивать, понемногу добавляя молоко до получения тестя мягкой липкой консистенции. В зависимости от вида муки может понадобится от 100 до 130 г молока. Тесто должно быть примерно таким или чуть круче.

  
[Альт картинки](https://i114.fastpic.ru/big/2021/0209/f9/f57aa94afd84a1b2528dce898dadcef9.jpg)

4\. Выложить тесто на хорошо подпыленную мукой поверхность, подпылить тесто мукой сверху и аккуратно сплющить в круг толщиной около 1,5-2 м. Вы можете вырезать сконы формочкой, часто их делают круглыми, но можно разрезать круг на сектора, так они больше будут напоминать традиционные кусочки хлеба. Необязательно делать сконы идеальной формы, особенно если вы готовите их к завтраку на скорую руку.

  
[Альт картинки](https://i114.fastpic.ru/big/2021/0209/31/6f1a18a2b790f549fd92ffb76b292e31.jpg)

5\. Выложить сконы на смазанный маслом противень или на пекарскую бумагу. Также можно выпекать их на силиконовом коврике. Можно смазать их для блеска яйцом и посыпать кунжутом. Мы так и сделали.

Загрузить сконы в духовку и выпекать до золотистого зарумянивания, на это уйдет около 20 минут.

  
[Альт картинки](https://i114.fastpic.ru/big/2021/0212/82/c01a3abe92bb414f020bb4abaeed6382.jpg)

6\. Можно подавать сконы теплыми, но они хороши и после остывания, в том числе и на следующий день. 

  
[Альт картинки](https://i114.fastpic.ru/big/2021/0209/d5/21c836c671409b40e867a877c727a3d5.jpg)

**Приятного аппетита!**


End file.
